


What Matters Mosts

by simply_aly



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Ending Fix, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to the ending of 1.13: Drake realizes Taylor's in danger and goes after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters Mosts

In the middle of trying to stop the unconscious Grayson’s bleeding, it hits Drake. Taylor was in a car—a heavy piece of machinery that cannot drive itself—when the Suvek went off. He sucks in a deep breath and hisses her name as he presses down on Grayson’s bleeding chest.

Roman, finally succeeding in bringing Emery back to consciousness, looks over to him. Instantly noticing the worry written all over his friend’s face, Roman nods and moves toward Grayson as Drake quickly sprints to the elevator. Miraculously, it works, and he can just faintly hear Emery shouting Grayson’s name as it begins it’s decent.

The only thoughts in his mind are of her, of finding her and the baby before it’s too late.

He spies Julia and Eric on the first level, lying on the ground together, and moves to help them before remembering his mission. When he’s outside, he shouts in the direction of the roof, “Roman, Julia and Eric are down here; they’ll need help too!”

He’s not certain, as he’s already sprinting in the direction he’s certain Taylor had driven not but a few minuets ago, but he thinks Emery volunteered to go down and try to revive Julia and Eric while Roman stayed with Grayson, he also hears her on her phone, calling someone for help, hopefully someone far enough away that they weren’t effected in the blast.

The Mardi Gras party, only ten minuets ago full of life and laughter, is silent, with unconscious bodies lying all over the place, but Drake isn’t paying attention. He has to find Taylor. He runs quickly down the streets, looking for her car, fighting with himself at every overturned car and injured person. They matter, and he knows it, but he also knows that Taylor matters more. He can’t lose her, he just can’t.

He hears her before he sees her. She’s screaming, and crying, and he lets out a sigh of relief, because if she’s screaming, she’s alive. “Drake!” he hears, and he turns right. “Someone, _anyone_ , help me! Please.” Her voice grows louder, and he’s sure he’s close.

“Taylor!” he shouts. “I’m coming.”

“Hurry, Drake,” she shouts back, and finally Drake can see her car, overturned and surrounded by fire.

He looks around, sees a across from hers and looks inside, finding a sweater and a thin blanket shoved in the backseat. He quickly uses them to put out part of the fire, closest to her so he can drag her out. “Can you move?” he asks her.

She takes a deep breath before trying. She shakes her head. “It’s too heavy, I can’t get myself out.”

Drake nods. “I’m going to lift up the car very slowly, and when you have enough room, you’re going to get out and get as far as you can from this car, okay?”

When she nods in agreement, he stands. Taylor can feel the pressure being taken off of her legs, and pushes herself out of the car, across broken glass, as fast as she can. She manages to get past the fire before she’s too exhausted to move anymore. In that instant, Drake is beside her, holding her close.

Taylor wraps her arms around him and sobs. “I was so scared,” she murmurs against his chest. “I thought we were gonna die."

“We?” Drake asks, looking carefully at her.

Taylor nods. “She’s fine, I’m sure of it.”

Drake is so relieved. “I promise,” he says, his face buried in her hair, “I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you again.”


End file.
